Damned Tail
by SweetAngels123
Summary: "Sakura, do you hate me?" Sakura took a step back "no, why would you even suggest that, Sasuke? Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke merely glared at the ground before holding up his costume. Sakura felt like dying of laughter. A deviantArt contest submission, pure crack


Sakura tapped her foot against the floor, before knocking on the door again "Sasuke?"

When she received no answer she heaved a sigh and made her way into the bedroom where her fiancé was most likely sulking, she stepped inside her hands on her hips "Sasuke what's taking you so long, we have to go."

Sasuke looked up at her from his position sitting on the bed "Sakura, do you hate me?" Sakura took a step back "no, why would you even suggest that, Sasuke, Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke merely glared at the ground before holding up his costume.

"This is why I asked" he hissed and Sakura laughed "oh honestly Sasuke-kun, it's not that bad" Sasuke glared "it looks like something the Dobe would wear" Sakura sighed and sat down on the bed next to him.

"You promised me Sasuke that you'd wear whatever I picked out to the costume party." Sasuke glanced at her from the corner of his eye; honestly the only good thing that was coming out of this whole ordeal was the sight of Sakura in her costume.

Indeed she looked quite good clothed in blue and red armor with white furs draped up around her waist and her shoulders, her pink hair pulled up into long trailing pig tails with her bangs falling to just above her eyes, he even regrettably liked the way the deep purple iris complemented her hair.

"That was before I saw what you picked out." Sakura laughed again "honestly Sasuke, you're the one who refused to come with me, now you just have to live with the consequences" Sasuke raked a hand through his hair "Sakura, it has a tail."

Sakura giggled "why of course it does you're a wolf demon, what did you expect to have dog ears?" Sasuke sighed "anything would have been better than this Sakura."

"Sasuke, it's not that bad, look at me, my costume looks almost exactly like yours."

"Yeah, but you're a female" he paused "you're supposed to wear skirts." Sakura sighed "that's really sexist Sasuke-kun, but really I thought it would be cute, please put it on?" Sasuke turned to Sakura only to see her giving him the puppy dog eyes.

Sasuke resisted the urge to look at her annoyingly beautiful eyes, because he knew as soon as she did the fight would be over.

"Sasuke-kun please? With cherries on top, please?"

Sasuke smirked "remind me again why I asked you to marry me?" Sakura giggled before shoving him, Sasuke winced did she have to use that damn super strength?

"You're marrying me because you love me, and you know I love you."

Sasuke smirked before pulling her into his lap "hn yes I do."

Sakura smiled before turning around and catching his lips in a kiss. Sasuke eagerly responded and kissed her back with as much force and passion as he could. Sakura fisted her hands in his raven locks and moaned giving Sasuke an opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth.

Their tongues battle fiercely with each other neither willing to let the other win, they would have stayed like that forever if not for one thing that was making itself known very quickly. They needed air. Finally they broke away panting.

"Sasuke-kun…you…know….you still have to…wear the costume."

Sasuke's smirking face fell "why….can't we stay…here….I promise that….it'll be far more….interesting than any party…the dobe and the Hyuuga could throw."

Sakura almost gave in after catching sight of the seductive smirk that was gracing Sasuke's lips. "No sorry Sasuke, I promised Naruto and Hinata, we would be there, so we have to go, which means you have to put on the damn costume."

Sasuke glared at the offending item.

"Sakura please don't make me put that '_thing'_ on?" Sakura sighed "I never thought I would see the day Sasuke Uchiha would be begging over something as simple as a Halloween costume."

Sasuke glared "I'm not begging Sakura; I just don't see the point of putting that _thing_ on."

Sakura sighed before hopping off of his lap and decided that she would have to use her most powerful weapon.

"Okay here's how it's going to go Sasuke-kun. You are going to put that costume on and give me what I want, or I won't give you what you want."

Sasuke growled "that's not fair Sakura."

Sakura smirked "on the contrary Sasuke-kun, I think it's completely and utterly fair, you see if I don't get what I want-"she pushed her bottom lip out in the way she knew he couldn't resist"-why I should give you what you want?"

Sasuke growled again and grabbed the damned costume.

Sakura smirked (Sasuke: 0 Sakura: 1) "I'll see you in ten minutes Sasuke-kun, if you're not ready by then, so help me I'll dress you myself" Sasuke smirked, she really shouldn't have said that, if she wanted him dressed that is.

Sasuke sighed when Sakura disappeared through the door way and picked up the stupid thing.

Sighing he stripped out of the pants and shirt he was wearing before trying to figure out how the fuck you put it all on.

Sasuke growled at the offending fur pelt before slipping it on over his hips. He decided the only good thing about the damned pelt was that it allowed him to carry his katana; he slid the armor over his chest, before strapping the fur pelt over his shoulders.

He glared at the wig Sakura had bought to go along with the costume before trying in vain to get it situated correctly on his head, before giving up and striding out of the room. She wasn't wearing a red wig anyway.

Sakura smiled when she saw him and nearly skipped over to him, grabbing his arm she smiled. "Come on let's go."

Sasuke decided that if she would smile like this all night that perhaps it was worth it.

**-&…..&-**

"TEME, TEME, TEME, ARE YOU WEARING A KO-"

"Shut up dobe."

"BUT TEME IT'S SO FUNNY TO SEE YOU DRESSED IN A-"

"I said shut up dobe, beside who are you to talk look what you're wearing."

Naruto scowled.

"Shut it teme, it's not my fault Hina-chan threatened me-"

"With no sex."

Naruto nodded enthusiastically.

"YES, YES TEME THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT SHE THREATENED ME WITH HOW DID YOU-"

"Know? Sakura did the same thing."

Silence.

"Teme, I think our fiancée's are pure evil, and should not be allowed in the same room as each other."

Sasuke nodded.

"Naruto-kun, dance with me."

Naruto beamed, and took Hinata's hand and pulled him out into the center of the floor among the other couples from their year.

Sasuke sighed, closed his eyes, and leaned up against the wall.

"Sasuke-kun, will you dance with me?"

Sasuke smirked and held out his hand for Sakura to take, which she gladly did and pulled him out and into the mass of people. Sakura leaned her head up against his chest and Sasuke snaked his arms around Sakura's waste, while she wrapped her own up around his neck.

"Hmmm Sasuke-kun this is nice."

Sasuke looked down at the mass of pink hair that resided against his chest, he placed his head on top of Sakura's and smirked gently before pulling her tighter to him.

Sakura smiled and breathed in, she loved how Sasuke smelt; he smelt of all things wild and yet all things that represented home to her, it was intoxicating to her, he was almost like a drug, she got drunk off of his touches, his smirks, his smiles, his scent, his everything.

Sometimes she thought he was her very own form of kryptonite.

He could destroy her (and he had, oh he had, she had been TWELVE god damn it) but he could also build her up to heights she never thought she would ever reach.

Sasuke also believed her to be his kryptonite once upon a time.

Sakura was everything that he was not, she had wormed her way into his heart and then the next second he couldn't forget her. She was with him every second of the day, even when he left her, she was still there in the back of his mind, with her twelve year old face crying, crying for him.

Crying because of him.

She had made her way into his heart, and at a time he hated her for it.

But she also made him into a better man. Her with her petal pink hair, and iron fists that broke stone with ease, her with her smiles and laughs, and her tears, she shaped him, changed him and he couldn't be more thankful to her.

"Hai, Sakura, it is."

Sakura smiled into his chest.

They swayed in a small circle, lost in their own little world, there was no one around them in their eyes. It was simply Sasuke and Sakura.

And it was perfect.

Sasuke gently kissed the crown of her head before stepping back, and pulling her chin up and lowering his head to meet his lips with hers in a sweet and chaste kiss.

Sakura compared this moment to heaven.

And so they danced, and they kissed, and they laughed and smiled, and it was far from a fairytale, fairytales never had this much sadness and anger in them. But fairytales also were cheesy and overrated, no this was different.

Fairytales always ended with a "the end" but this was not an end. No it was far from it, it was a beginning instead of an end.

And Sasuke and Sakura were still dancing even after the song ended, well that was until-

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHHA SASUKE-TEME YOUR TAIL FELL OFF!"

That was it; he was burning this damned costume when he got home with a nice, big, theatrical, fire jutsu.


End file.
